There, Then Not
by JeffNero.Lover
Summary: Kat has always known the team.One day she leaves and returns once she hears about the truck heists,what did she "forget" to tell Jesse? JesseOC
1. Intro

Intro  
  
Kat had known the team since she was 6. Mia and her had met in grade school and were friends almost immediately. Kat had slept over a lot the summer, since her mom was always working. Kat's parents had seperated when she was 3 and her father had died when she was 5, leaving Kat his entire estate - a total of $1.5 million - which she would get when she was 18.   
  
Kat and Mia were always there for each other. Kat had been there when Mia's father was killed and when Dominic, Mia's older brother, went to Lomparc. Mia had Kat and the rest of the team - Leon, Letty, Vince and Jesse - to help her. Jesse - Kat's secret crush. Only Mia knew about Kat liking Jesse. She had liked him ever since she realized boys didn't have cooties.  
  
When she was 16, Kat;s mother left with her new boyfriend. Kat never seen her again, not that she wanted to. Dom took her in and she lived with them ever since. Leon and Kat became a lot closer than before because his mother had done the same thing to him when he was 10. they had eventually started dating but had quickly realized they were better off as friends. Dom and Letty were still going strong and Kat, Mia, Leon and Jesse were happy single. Leon and Jesse often had their racer chasers but no long-term girlfriends, no second day girlfriends either. Vince was dating one of Leon's cousins, Becca. Dom was now 26, Letty 23, Leon 27, Jesse 21, Vince 25 and Mia and Kat were 17.   
  
This is where the real story begins....

AN: This is a new idea I had for a story, and my first shot at a TFATF ficcie. I used to write only BTVS and WWE fics, and I am discontinuing them. If you want to finish them off, tell me in a review and I'll tell u what I have unposted and TA-DA they're yours. I have more that are unposted but almost finished and they're up for grabs too. The only thing I want is for whoever writes them to put "Started by hardyzgirl" or somethin like that k? PLZ R&R and tell me what you think!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Dom, the new car is here!" Mia yelled across the garage to her brother. Everyone looked up as a midnight blue Mitsubishi Evo 7 pulled in. Dom walked over to the driver, who had stepped out of the car. It was a blonde-hair, blue-eyed Cali pretty boy.   
  
"Here's your car Dominic. Oh, Harry wanted you to come in later if you can. He has to talk to you about something." the pretty boy said.  
  
"Alright," Dom said, "tell him that I'll be over in about an hour ok?"   
  
"Yeah sure." he answered. He handed Dom the keys and papers and left. Mia watched him leave. Kat knew that she had the hots for him. She could tell.  
  
"Who was that?" Vince asked.  
  
"Harry's new hired help," he replied, "Brian Spilner." Mia looked across the garage to Kat and Kat could tell that she really liked him already. Kat smirked and Mia mouthed, "Don't tell Dom." Kat just smiled and shook her head.  
  
Jesse, the mad scientist, went over and popped the hood. He started naming off parts and finally turned to Dom and said, "This car has to be worth at least $50-60G." Kat smiled to herself. 'He is such a genius. I love him so much.' she thought. Jesse looked over at her and smile, as if he read her thoughts. Kat felt her cheeks burn and mentally smacked herself for acting like a foolish, love-sick teen. 'God Kat! Grow up! You know he only thinks of you as a little sister, they all do.' She sighed, 'I wish he would like me.' She quickly turned around and started on the Honda 2000 that the owner wanted done up. She worked so hard that she didn't notice everyone had left until she finished.   
  
Kat cleaned up all the tools and glanced at the clock and realized she had been working almost 4 hours nonstop. She was full of grease and decided to get in the shower before she left. Kat didn't bother closing the door because she thought she was alone and the garage was locked. She stripped and got in the hot water, never noticing Jesse watching her from the doorway. He watched as the water flowed over her and wished he could be in there with her. He had to bit his lip to keep from groaning as she washed herself. He looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants and muttered "Damn you" before turning and walking out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Jess, can you help me with this for a second?" Dom asked him.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need?" Jesse answered.  
  
"Follow me." Dom started walking towards his office with Jesse following behind him like a puppy. (AN: MY PUPPY!!! lmao!) He knew he was in shit.  
  
"OK, spill." Dom said as soon as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked nervously.  
  
"I'm talking about what happened between you and Kat. You've been avoiding her all week and she came to me last night asking if you were mad at her over something. She was pretty upset." Dom said.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at her." Jesse said, "We've been really busy with the garage and…" Dom cut him off, "No we haven't now tell me. I don't like seeing Kat upset."  
  
Jesse sighed before saying, "You can't tell her though. I need to tell her myself. I…I love her. I didn't realize it until a few days ago and I got scared because I never felt that way about anyone before." This would have to do, it wasn't the full reason why he was avoiding her, every time he saw her, he would see her naked in the shower.   
  
Dom was shocked. Kat was like a little sister to him. He looked at Jesse before punching him just as Letty, Leon and Vince walked in. Leon and Vince grabbed Dom and held him back while Letty went to check on Jesse, who had a split lip and a slowly swelling cheek.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Letty yelled. Jesse just looked at Dom scared and Dom was furious. Letty sighed before taking Jesse out of the little room and cleaning his cuts and putting ice on his cheek.  
  
"Will you tell me what happened?" Letty asked softly. Jesse sighed before telling her the whole story. Letty was shocked, but happy. She smiled, "You guys will look good together." Jesse smiled sheepishly before saying, "We have to get together first." Letty laughed, "Leave it to me." Jesse just looked at her, "Uh, it's ok Let, I can do it." "Ok, but if you need anything, I'm here ok?" "Ok, thanks Let." Letty smiled and they walked out.  
  
LATER  
  
Dom was sitting out on the porch watching the stars come up. He kept thinking about what had happened earlier to Jesse. He never meant to hit him, but Kat was like a sister, he didn't want anyone to hurt her or take her away from him. The door behind him opened and Leon came out. He sat down beside him.   
  
"Listen dawg, Jesse really loves Kat, and I know Kat likes him a lot too." he told Dom. Dom quickly turned his head. "Kat likes Jesse?" Leon laughed, "Yeah, she liked him since before we went out few years ago."   
  
"She liked Jesse and still went out with you?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah. She told me after that she didn't realize how much she liked him until we went out." Leon explained.  
  
Dom nodded. Leon was quiet for a second, then asked, "You trust Jesse with your life right?" Dom turned, "Of course I do." Leon smiled, "Then who better to trust Kat's life with?" Leon stood and walked back inside, leaving Dom to think about what piece of evidence there was that Leon was a rational thinker. Dom smiled and shook his head before getting up to tell the team they were going out to a club, even Mia and Kat.  
  
AN: Well, there's the second REAL chapter. Special thanks to nikki and AngelRose82 for being my first reviewers for this new story. I was thinking about Leon being alone and I wanted to know if anyone reading this wanted to be Leon's bitch. Haha, no seriously. Email or give me a review including the following facts: Name, Nickname, Age, Physical Description (hair color, eye color, tattoos, piercings ect) Car, and anything else you can think of. The first person to reply and have the correct translation for: Quiero estar en tu histoir. I love you guys! You make my day! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The team was sitting around a table, all getting drunk, except for Kat, Mia and Vince, who were the designated drivers, and watching the people out on the dance floor. Kat grabbed Mia's and Letty's hands and dragged them out to the floor. They soon had a circle of guys around them drooling as they danced to J Kwon's "Tipsy". Don, Jesse and Vince got up and walked over to them. Dom grabbed Letty, Vince grabbed Mia and Jesse grabbed Kat, making her smile. "Dance with me?" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver from his warm breath on her neck. She nodded and let him lead her out to the middle of the floor just as the song changed to "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Jesse looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Kat rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Bet you didn't count on a slow song, did you Jesse?" she whispered in his ear, smiling as he bent down to say, "Actually, I requested it." Her smile got bigger as Jesse pulled her closer to him. Both were wishing that this moment would never end. "Kat," Jesse whispered. She pulled away from him a little and her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes, those blue eyes that she could get lost in so easily. They were close, close enough so that if Jesse leaned down, they would kiss. Sure enough, he did, bringing his lips to hers. His tongue brushed against her lip, begging entrance, which she easily granted. She ran her hands through his hair, as his hand went up the back of her shirt, softly touching the skin there. When air became an issue, they broke apart and smiled at each other. "Be my girlfriend?" he asked her quietly. Kat's smile grew and she said "Of course." He kissed her again as the song ended.   
  
They made their way back to the table holding hands. The rest of the team smiled and Mia, being the smart-ass tonight, said "It's about damn time!" Kat and Jesse blushed and everyone laughed. "Hey, where's Leon?" Vince asked. Kat looked around before smiling. "Dancing with some girl." She said as Jesse pulled her on his lap. "Is she blonde and about a foot shorter than Leon?" he asked. "Yup." Kat replied. Vince nodded, "He's been dancing with her all night. I think he's finally found someone." Dom laughed, "OUR Leon? Nope!" The team laughed and Kat smiled, "You never know."   
  
Soon Leon came over to the table, with the girl following behind him. "Hey guys, this is Megan." she smiled and said hi as Leon introduced each member of the team. "This is the King, Dom. There's Letty, the racing Queen, over here is Wile Coyote, or Vince, as his mother called him, Dom's sister Mia. This is the Mad Scientist, Jesse and Kat. And it looks like Kat and Jesse finally got together. It's about damn time guys!" he said, pointing out each member in turn.   
  
Meg laughed, as did the rest of the team. "Meg's really into cars, and has been racing since she was about 16, right?" Leon asked her. "Yeah, that's right." she replied. Letty shot a pointed look at Dom, who asked Meg, "What kind of car do you have?" "A 2003 Dodge Viper G-TR." Jesse whistled, "Nice, about 479-490HP right? Unless you got the turbo kits on it." he said, pulling Kat closer to him. Meg smiled, "Actually it's up to 525HP." Dom's mouth dropped, his car only had about 475HP. "You should bring it by the shop sometime. I'm sure Leon will give you directions." Letty said. "Yeah sure, that sounds good." Meg said, just as "Stand Up" by Ludacris started. Mia looked and Kat, Letty and Meg, before following them out to the floor. As they started dancing, they soon attracted a group of guys. Dom laughed before he, Vince, Jesse and Leon went over to claim their girlfriends, or potential girlfriends in Meg's case. After another hour of getting drunk and dancing, they all left, with Leon driving Meg home.   
  
"Nice place," Leon said, as he pulled up to a two-story house. The house was a little bigger than Dom's. "Thanks," Meg said, smiling at him. "I had a really great time tonight." "Me too," Leon said, "Maybe we can do this some other time." Meg smiled and leaned over, kissing Leon quickly on the cheek. "Bye" she said. "Wait," Leon said, reaching for her. "What?" she asked. "This," Leon replied, before pulling her towards him and lightly kissing her. After she got over the shock and surprise she kissed him back. The broke apart and smiled before she got out of the car. "Bye." she said, and started walking towards her house with Leon's eyes following her the whole way. She waved and went inside.  
  
AN: Ok, I got someone to be Leon's bitch. lol. I didn't plan on introducing her this early but, I thought what the hell, so here it is. Megan, theres some Leon and you action! Haha, and I got in some Kat/Jesse action too. If you didn't notice, I'm Kat. GO ME!! LMAO...too much chocolate tonite! lol I GO IN PEACE.....for now ne ways..! TTYL PPL!! and as always.....R&R! 


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put one of these in before. So here goes, I don't own anything except for Kat, Becka(1st chapter) and Dylan (introduced soon! Maybe this chapter…I dunno…) Meg owns herself. Go ahead and sue me, you want the 17 cents now or in monthly installments?? LOL ok then on with the story…Or in a minute. I was talkin to one of my friends today and she asked me what I would do if I had $2 million. I told her, buy a puppy with a diamond studded collar (her comment), but my car with a diamond studded steering wheel, (again her comment) and finally buy either (or both) Chad Lindberg or Johnny Strong, with diamond studded handcuffs (my comment!!) lol that would b awesome!!!! On with the story…  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kat smiled as she remembered the memories of three years ago. She couldn't believe that three years had passed since she and Jesse had started dating. They had had their ups and downs but had stuck together. No matter what, they had always been there for each other.   
  
She sighed and flopped on the couch to watch the news on TV.  
  
"And now we go to Craig Newman." the announcer was saying.  
  
"Thank you Hank. I'm here at the outskirts of LA where early this morning, an attempted truck hijacking went horribly wrong," Craig started. "The occupants of three black Honda Civics, the same cars and most likely, the same people, have attempted another attack. Only this time, it didn't work. The hijacker attempted to get into the cab of the truck, but was stopped by the driver of the truck. The now injured hijacker was shot in the side by a shotgun at close range and had deep lacerations in his right arm. He is now in critical condition at the Everest Memorial Hospital. The other occupants of the other two cars and the driver of the third car have escaped. We will keep you posted." Craig finished.  
  
Kat sat on the couch in shock. All she could think about was Jesse. She raced to the phone and called the one person who she kept in touch with from her old life. Hector.  
  
"Hector, talk to me! What the hell is going on?!" Kat yelled into the phone as soon as Hector picked up.  
  
"What do you mean K?" he said.  
  
"The trucks."  
  
"Oh," Hector said slowly. "How did you hear about that?"  
  
"It's all over the goddamn news!" Kat said angrily. "Just tell me, is it the team?"   
  
Hector sighed before answering her, "Yes." Then he explained how Dom needed about $1.5 - 2 million to keep the house, store and garage. He had come up with this plan to hijack trucks and an unnamed source would pay them, putting the money into a Swiss bank account.  
  
Kat slowly nodded, she could see Dom doing this. "And what about Je…Jesse?" she faltered when she said his name.  
  
"Are you there alone?" Hector asked?  
  
"No, Dylan is here too." Kat said, taking a quick glance towards the bedroom door which she could see from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, listen. I'm gonna come over, someone needs to be there." Kat agreed and Hector was there in minutes.  
  
"Tell me, what's wrong with him?" Kat asked as soon as Hector was sitting down.   
  
"First of all Kat, Jesse didn't cheat on you. There was a rumor going around that you had slept with me, because we were so close, but he only said that. Jesse would never do that to you. I've known him since high school, and you were his longest relationship. Since you left, he never even had one of the racer chasers stay over. No one." Kat was silent. "I know you don't want to hear this but he still loves you. He'll always love you. Yesterday at Race Wars, Jesse bet the Jetta for slips, against Tran. He lost and ran. Today," here Hector grabbed Kat's hand, "Johnny and Lance came to Dom's, just as Jesse was pulling up. K, they shot him." The only thing you could hear throughout the apartment was Kat's scream.

AN: hey ppl! Sry I haven't been updating as often. I'm definitely gonna try to update more sooner but I've had a busy 2 weeks, with Chad Lindberg…I wish lol. Naw, I was in a princess pageant for my town's festival. And I was in the parade…in a convertible!…Ok ok it was a Chrysler Sebring...but still. Meg, I'm gonna have you in the story more often, and u and Leon r still together. KK I'm gonna go and write more tonite, and maybe have another chappy up before I go to bed. TTYL peeps!!!! 


End file.
